Magie in Aincrad
by yandrak91
Summary: Harry erhält von einer mächtigen Freundin das Spiel SAO. Sie sagt ihm das er dort eine Familie finden wird


Harry saß in aller Ruhe in seiner Wohnung, die er seit etwas weniger zwei Jahren hatte. Es war eine einfache Wohnung, nicht weil er sich nicht mehr leisten konnte sondern weil er nicht mehr brauchte. Heute jährte sich zum zweiten Mal Voldemorts Tod. Es war schon ein wenig lustig, dass der Tod des Dunklen Lords all seine politischen Ziele durchgesetzt hatte.  
Nach dem Krieg wurden die Dinge schnell immer schlechter. Irgendwie hatte Umbridge es geschafft, aus dem Chaos als Ministerin für Magie hervorzugehen. Innerhalb einer Woche hatte sie die Magischen Kreaturen soweit ausgrenzt das sie kurz vor der offenen Rebellion standen. Harry war einer der wenigen der die Zeichen deuten konnte und er traf Vorbereitungen, Großbritannien zu verlassen. Er holte sich bei der japanischen Botschaft die Erlaubnis in ihr Land einzureisen und dort zu leben. Er dachte Japan wäre weit genug von Umbridge weg, seine Schätze ließ er von Gringotts London zur Zweigstelle in Tokio transportieren und als letztes verkaufte er alle Immobilien die er im Land hatte.  
Es zeigte sich, dass Harrys Voraussicht sich als wahr erwiesen hatte. Zwei Wochen nachdem er England verließ brach ein neuer Krieg aus, die geschwächten Magier gegen alle magischen Kreaturen. Irgendwie hatte Umbridge es geschafft, sogar die Hauselfen gegen die Magier aufzubringen. Der Krieg war kurz und brutal, nach zwei Monaten kapitulierten die Magier offiziell.  
Die neue Regierung gab allen Gruppen das Recht auf Selbstverwaltung, Gesetze die alle magischen Bürger Großbritannien betrafen wurden von einem Rat beschlossen indem jede Gruppe genau eine Stimme hatte. Offiziell war auf dem Inselstaat nun alles in Ordnung aber die Reinblut Anhänger die schon unter Voldemort Ärger gemacht hatten und für den Krieg von Umbridge aus Askaban entlassen wurden, führten immer wieder Angriffe auf zivile Ziele der Magischen Wesen, sodass diese überlegten die Magier ganz auszulöschen wenn sie ihre Artgenossen nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnten.  
So war die Situation in Großbritannien im Moment. Immer wieder wurden rufe laut das Harry Potter die Pflicht hätte, seinen Landsleuten zu helfen. Es ist nicht erwähnenswert das die Trottel immer noch dachten, dass er in England leben würde und sich von der magischen Welt nur abgrenzt hatte. Ein weiter Beweis wie wenig sich die Briten für den Rest der Welt interessierten. immerhin hatte sich Harry im letzten Jahr einen ziemlich guten Ruf als Schildmeister erworben, so gut dass sogar aus Amerika Aufträge für ihn kamen. Und die waren seit 9/11 wirklich extrem paranoid. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Spaß lernen machte wenn man sich keine Sorgen darüber machen musste, dass ein Irrer einen jagte. Natürlich sorgte auch das Fehlen von inkompletten Lehrern seinen Teil dazu bei. Es hatte sich bereits in Harrys sechsten Jahr heraus gestellt das er gut in Zaubertränke war wenn Snape in nicht störte. Inzwischen hatte Harry sogar ein Ohnegleichen auf UTZ Niveau in diesem Fach.  
Aber trotz all seiner Erfolge hatte Harry bis heute niemanden gefunden mit dem er sein Leben teilen konnte. Er war immer noch allein, einige gute Bekannte hatte er, aber etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung sorgte dafür das es nicht mehr wurde. Harry vermutete das es die Aura eines Kriegers war die im pazifistischen Japan etwas Abnormales hatte und die Menschen auf Distanz hielt. Mittlerweile hatte Harry akzeptiert, dass er vermutlich nie eine Familie haben würde und war bereit eines Tages ein Kind zu adoptieren aber nicht bevor er fünfundzwanzig war, ein wenig vom Leben wollte er doch noch haben.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Harrys Aufmerksamkeit aus dem Buch über altmongolische Runen. Niemand dürfte an die Tür kommen ohne eine Alarm auszulösen. Harry hatte über ein Dutzend Zauber die ihn Vorwarnen sollten wenn jemand kam um ihm zusprechen. Harry aktivierte seine Magischen Ringe, die er anstatt eines Zauberstabs trug, und ging vorsichtig an die Tür. Auf dem Flur stand eine magische Miko, die, wie Harry wusste, direkt mit der Magie verbunden waren. Um eine Miko zu werden mussten die Frauen die sich für dieses Amt interessierten der Magie schwören, jederzeit ihr ihre Köper zu überlassen damit die Magie durch sie sprechen konnte, im Gegenzug bekamen die Mädchen große magische Gaben und ein hohes Ansehen in der Magischen Welt. Mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Augen der Miko, komplettes strahlendes Weiß, wusste Harry, dass diese Miko im Moment von der Magie gesteuert wurde. Harry verbeugte sich wie es sich gehörte. „Bitte Mylady tretet ein."  
„Ich danke dir, mein Kind."  
Harry führt die Miko in seine Wohnstube und bot ihr einen Sitzplatz an und ein Tee mit Gebäck, was die Magie dankbar annahm.  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet Harry Potter, dein ganzes Leben lang. Du bist eins meiner liebsten Kinder und es schmerzt mich dich so allein zusehen." Die Magie nippte an ihren Tee um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. „Ich habe mir die Pfade der Zeit angesehen und einen Pfad gefunden auf dem du viele Freunde finden wirst, Freund die zu einer Familie werden und vielleicht sogar zur Liebe führt. Wie alles von Wert wirst du dir auch das erkämpfen müssen, aber nach dem was ich gesehen habe wird es sich lohnen."  
„Ich bin geehrt das ihr euch so um mich sorgt Mylady. Ich bin bereit mich dem zu stellen was ihr gesehen habt, aber erlaubt mir die Frage. Warum kommt ihr jetzt auf mich zu und nicht schon früher?"  
„Als du noch in England warst, konnte ich dir nicht helfen weil niemand dort mir seinen Willen überlassen wollte. Glaub mir ich habe es probiert, und hier habe ich mich noch nicht in Kontakt gesetzt weil ich dir nicht helfen konnte, aber jetzt kann ich es." Magie klatschte in die Hände und es erschien ein großes Paket.  
„Hier drin ist alles was du brauchst um deine Familie zu finden. Mach dich in der verbleiben Zeit darüber schlau. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute Harry Potter und pass auf dich auf. Achja wenn du anfängst, deaktiviere vorher die Schutzzauber, gute Arbeit übrigens, meine Miko konnte deine Schutzzauber nicht passieren bis sie mir ihren Körper übergeben hat. Aus diesem Grund muss ich den Körper auch jetzt schon verlassen sonst werde ich Schaden anrichten." Magie sah ihn noch einmal lächelnd an, dann brach die Miko zusammen.  
Harry hob sie vorsichtig hoch und legte sie auf das Sofa. Er holte ein Aufpäppeltrank und einen Antikatertrank die er der Miko geben wollte sobald sie erwachte. Sie begann sich bereits nach vier Minuten bereits wieder zu regen und war eine weitere Minute später wieder komplett wach.  
„Hier die Tränke werden dir gut tun." sagte Harry und reichte die Tränke der Miko.  
„Danke Potter-sama" Sagte die Miko als sie die Tränke entgegen nahm. Nachdem sie beide Tränke getrunken hat war sie überrascht wie gut es ihr wieder ging, besser als normalerweise. Fragend sah sie Harry an, der lächelte nur und sagte: „Ich nutze die Essenz der Pflanzen, dass macht die Tränke stärker und die Nebenwirkungen schwächer. Wenn du willst kann ich eine Stiege zum Haupttempel Tokios schicken."  
„Danke Potter-sama, das wäre sehr nett. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich mich bisher nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Haruo Bara. Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen."  
„Ich freue mich ebenfalls Haruo-sama ich habe schon eine Weile überlegt einen der Tempel der Stadt aufzusuchen und zu der Hohen Lady zu sprechen. Nun ist dies nicht mehr nötig, allerdings würde ich mir den Tempel trotzdem gerne ansehen. Würde es euch stören wenn ich euch auf dem Rückweg zum Tempel begleite?"  
„Nein Potter-sama ich würde mich geehrt fühlen wenn ihr mich begleiten würdet."  
„Dann wartet einen Moment, ich packe schnell einige Tränke als Spende ein."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Yuki-sama. Potter-san hat gerade den Tempel betreten soll ich ihn zu euch führen?" Yuki Yamagi, oberste Itako Japans lauschte in die Welt. Wie alle anderen Itako war sie blind geboren und nur der Dienst an der Hohen Lady der Magie hatte sie davor gerettet von ihrer Familie getötet zu werden, um die Familienehre zu schützen. Jetzt war sie in europäischen Begriffen die Hohepriesterin der Magie Japans.  
„Nein Sora-kun. Alles was gesagt werden musste, wurde gesagt und mehr zu tun kann die Pläne der Hohen Lady zerstören. Sorge dafür das Potter-san sich den gesamten Tempel ansehen kann wenn er es wünscht, mehr ist nicht nötig."  
„Wie ihr wünscht Yuki-sama." Sora verbeugte sich kurz bevor sie den Meditationsraum verließ.  
-Du hast deinem Erwählten eine große Aufgabe anvertraut Hohe Lady-  
Yuki spürte eine Welle der Erheiterung.  
-Das ist wahr mein Kind aber er wird viele retten und am Ende eine Familie haben, was er sich am meisten wünscht. Wenn sich der Staub gelegt hat wird er glücklich sein, das ist alles was zählt.-

Das war das erste Kapitel wie gefällt es euch ich hoffe, dass ihr mir ein paar Kommis schickt  
Einen großen Dank an meinen Bruder der für mich betaert


End file.
